


Twos

by AllTheFandoms96



Series: Omega!Alfred [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheFandoms96/pseuds/AllTheFandoms96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred, a pregnant Omega, has news for his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twos

Alfred had a surprise for Arthur.

It wasn't often that he was able to hide anything from his mate, as the two spent most of their time together, and because Arthur was so good at interpreting his scent. He'd even known Alfred was pregnant before the Omega himself did! He hadn't believed him, of course, and was infuriated when the test confirmed it.

But this wasn't something his Alpha could smell. And though he'd left for the appointment resenting Arthur's boss for moving the time of a meeting so suddenly, Alfred was now quite glad he'd gone to the doctor alone. The Omega couldn't wipe the smile off of his face as he prepared their dinner - making frozen pizza counted as cooking, right? - and answered his mate's texts as vaguely as possible.

Soon enough, everything was ready. The dining room table was set, two candles flickering above the table as Arthur's car pulled into the driveway. Alfred smirked to himself as he went to greet his mate, wondering if he'd possibly gone a little overboard. For each of them he'd put out two plates, two napkins, two sets of silverware, two slices of pizza, and two glasses of soda. Then, just in case that wasn't enough, two small vases, each with two sprigs of baby's breath in them.

The Omega greeted his mate at the door with a hug and a kiss, barely able to hide his grin.

"Evening, love. How was your appointment?"

"It was fine, I'll tell you everything later, I promise, but I waited to have dinner with you and I'm starving." He answered as he tugged the other man down the hall and to the dining room.

Arthur was about to protest, but instead gave a look of confusion at the odd set up. "Alfred, what is this? Are you trying to tell me something?" He questioned as they sat down, but was only given a smirk.

"You tell me."

Two of everything, hmm? Twos...pairs... "Are the Red Sox playing a double header today?" He tried, mostly joking, but Americans got so excited about their baseball that he wouldn't be too shocked to find out this was one of their superstitions.

Alfred giggled, "Nope."

Hmmm...twos...doubles...pairs...

A sharp intake of breath announced that he'd found the answer, and Alfred was quick to confirm it. "Arthur, we're having twins."


End file.
